For The Third Time In Forever
by Holster646
Summary: Third Installment of My Frozen Forever Series. Jack and Elsa are ready to become parents, with the baby coming soon. But an anomaly separates them through the worst barrier. Time. Now Elsa is in Modern Time Burgess, and Jack is in 1700s Arendelle. But when Jack becomes a Guardian 300 years later, will he find Elsa and his daughter? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

For The Third Time In Forever

ROTG & Frozen Xover

Timeline: After For th Second Time in Forever, During and After the Rise of the Guardians.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED. THE SONG BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Prologue: Separation

Arendelle 1700s

Jack's POV

"Honey, I think you should be in bed." I told Elsa as we walked along.

Kristoff and Anna asked if we could go for a walk. Elsa, being 9 months pregnant, thought it was a great idea.

"Jack, I'm fine." Elsa said as she kissed me.

We began walking through the dense part of the forest. Elsa needed help walking.

"Maybe we should go back." I said.

"Nonsense." Anna said. "We need some fresh air."

Suddenly the wind began to pick up. Then a swirling hole appeared. It started sucking us in. Anna and Kristoff were sucked in. Elsa began to get sucked in. I grabbed her hand.

"Hold on, Elsa!" I shouted.

"Jack, I can't hold on any longer!" Elsa shouted.

Her hand slipped out of mine. Elsa went through the portal. Then it disappeared. I stared at where the portal was.

Elsa. She was gone.

 _ **And we are back!**_

 _ **I know. This is a crappy way to start a story. But trust me. It will get better.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Having a Baby in a New World

Burgress Modern Times

Elsa POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around. The world around me was different. There was buildings... nothing like the houses of Arendelle. There was solid stone streets. and moving metal objects.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Elsa!"

I looked to see And and Kristoff running over to me. I slowly walked over to them. They helped me sit down on some grass.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

A man began to walk by. Kristoff walked over to him.

"Excuse me, sir." Kristoff asked him. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"This is Burgress." the man answered

"Is it anywhere near Arendelle?" I asked.

"Aren what?"

I was going to answer him, but an extreme pain came over me.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"It's the baby."

"She's having the baby!" She yelled at Kristoff.

The man we talked to grabbed something out of his pocket. "Here, I'll call 911."

He tapped the object a couple times and put it to his ear. Then he began to speak into it.

Couple minutes later, a big white metal object with flashing lights on it stopped in front of us. Two men in matching clothes got out. One came up to me.

"Hello. My name is Derrick. I'm here to help. What is your name?" He asked me.

"Elsa, Elsa Frost." I said weakly.

The other man rolled over a flat table.

"Ok, Elsa." Derrick said. "We're going to take you to the hospital. Okay?"

"What's a hospital?" I asked.

Derrick picked me up and set me on the flat table. Anna grabbed my hand. Kristoff continued speaking to the man that we talked to earlier.

I squeezed Anna's hand as they moved me into the big metal object.

...

Anna's POV

I got into the metal object that Derrick called an ambulance. The inside of it was bright. Elsa began to look around, scared.

"It's ok, Elsa. You'll be fine." I said as I felt her squeeze my hand. Derrick got in with us. He looked at Elsa.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of you."

He then looked at me.

"And you are?"

"I'm her sister."

"Ok then."

The ambulance started to move.

When we got to the hospital, Derrick and his partner wheeled Elsa out. A woman with brown hair and glasses ran up to us and began speaking to Derrick.

"Name is Elsa Frost. In labor with child. For about an hour." Derrick said.

The lady turned to me.

"Hi, Julie Bennett. I'll be the nurse helping you and your sister." She extended her hand.

Julie helped us into a delivery room. She hooked Elsa to some instruments.

"Ok, I'll be checking up on you soon."

Four hours of waiting later, Elsa starting screaming. I knew what that meant.

Julie came in with a woman.

"Hi Elsa. I'm Doctor Blake. Let's see how close you are." She looked under Elsa's gown they provided. "Ok, It's time to push."

I looked at Elsa. "Ok Elsa, You've got to push."

Elsa's face went red as she began to push. She squeezed my hand.

"Ok, Elsa." Doctor Blake said. "You're almost there. One more push."

"Come on Elsa! Push!" I encouraged

Elsa let out a scream. Then we heard it. The baby cry.

Elsa started crying tears of joy. I hugged her.

"You did it Elsa." I said.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Doctor Blake said. Julie handed the baby to Elsa in a pink blanket. Elsa held her and kissed her forehead.

"Hello my beautiful Isa." Elsa said.

"Isa?"

"Yeah. Jack and I picked it. Princess Isa Frost."

Little Isa began to cry. Elsa began to sing a lullaby."

 _ **Come stop your crying**_

 ** _It will be alright_**

 ** _Just take my hand_**

 ** _Hold it tight_**

 ** _I will protect you_**

 ** _From all around you_**

 ** _I will be here_**

 ** _Don't you cry_**

 ** _For one so small,_**

 ** _You seem so strong_**

 ** _My arms will hold you,_**

 ** _Keep you safe and warm_**

 ** _This bond between us_**

 ** _Can't be broken_**

 ** _I will be here_**

 ** _Don't you cry_**

 ** _'Cause you'll be in my heart_**

 ** _Yes, you'll be in my heart_**

 ** _From this day on_**

 ** _Now and forever more_**

 ** _You'll be in my heart_**

 ** _No matter what they say_**

 ** _You'll be here in my heart, always_**

Little Isa fell asleep. Elsa kissed her forehead again.

We were moved into a room with a bed. Elsa laid in the bed, just staring at Isa.

Then there was a knock at the door. Kristoff poked his head in. We both smiled at him. He walked over to the bed. He looked at Isa.

What's her name?" he asked.

Elsa looked down at her and said "Isa."

The man we met stood at the door. Kristoff walked over to him.

"Thank you Harry." Kristoff shook his hand.

The man left. I looked at him with confusion.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing."

I looked down at Elsa and little Isa.

 _If only Jack was here._

 ** _Now there a good chapter!_**

 ** _I chose the name Isa because it sounds like ICE._**

 ** _Now that you know what happened to Elsa, what about Jack?_**

 ** _Find out in the next chapter._**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is You'll be in my Heart(Soundtrack Version) by Phil Collins_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon._**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding Answers

Arendelle

Jack's POV

I panicked. I started jumped back and forth between where the portal was. I shot my powers at it. Trying anything to get it open.

After four hours of trying. I gave up. I knew the portal was gone. I decided I had to go see North. I got up and took to the sky.

When I got there North was standing by the globe.

"Ah Jack Frost." North said.

"North, Elsa's gone. I need to find a way to open a portal."

"Slow down Jack." North put his hands on my shoulders. "Now tell me what happened."

I told North every detail. North listened then walked away. I followed. He came into a library. He grabbed a small book.

"Time Tears." He set the book on the table. He opened it up and start reading. When he finished, he looked depressed.

"Well, can we bring her back?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Jack, but no. Elsa is never coming back."

"What? Come on there's got to be something we can do."

"There's not. You see Jack, time tears happen once every one hundred years. They're unpredictable. So a chance of her finding one is impossible. Same goes to you."

I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. I couldn't get my Elsa back.

"Will I see her again?" I asked.

"Maybe. If you find her in the future." He said.

I walk out of the room, and flew out of the workshop. All the way back to Arendelle.

...

I landed in Cadence's room. I picked her up and held her. She was only a year old. I needed to raise her since Anna and Kristoff disappeared with Elsa.

The door opened. Gerda came in.

"Oh your majesty I didn't know you were in here." She said.

I only kept holding Cadence. Gerda stayed quiet.

"Your majesty, where's Queen Elsa? And Princess Anna?"

"Gone."

"Oh my goodness."

"No Gerda. They're alive. They fell into a portal. And they're never coming back."

I laid Cadence back down. She giggled. I left the room.

I walked down to my room. I walked out into the balcony. Manny was shining bright tonight.

Please help me find them. I thought to Manny.

I felt alone, hopeless. But I knew someone out there loves me. That someone is Elsa.

 **Somewhere out there**

 **Beneath the pale moonlight**

 **Someone's thinking of me**

 **And loving me tonight**

 **Somewhere out there**

 **Someone's saying a prayer**

 **That we'll find one another**

 **In that big somewhere out there**

 **And even though I know how very far apart we are**

 **It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star**

 **And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**

 **It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**

 **Somewhere out there**

 **If love can see us through**

 **Then we'll be together**

 **Somewhere out there**

 **Out where dreams come true**

I felt like Elsa was out there sing with me. Hoping the same thing. To be together once again.

I went back inside. I went to bed. I curled up alone for the first time in a long time.

 _ **So, Jack is pretty distraught about all this.**_

 _ **But don't worry. As said in the movie Jurassic Park, "Life will find a way."**_

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Somewhere Out There by James Ingram**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Settling in

Burgress

Elsa's POV

I picked up my little Isa. The doctors said I was free to go. I carried her outside. Anna and Kristoff was waiting for me outside.

While I was at the hospital, Anna and Kristoff went around to see where we were and find us a place to stay until we could get home.

Anna, being her positive self, thinks we were just in another kingdom that uses alot of magic. It seemed like the most logical explanation.

I walked up to them. Anna, looked distraught. She usually doesn't look like that.

"So any luck?" I asked.

Kristoff stepped forward.

"Elsa this is going to be strange, but we're in the future. The year is 2005." Kristoff explained.

"What? So we can't get back to Arendelle?" I said.

"No. Well we could. But it not the same." Kristoff explained.

"But what about Cad.."

Kristoff tried to shush me, but it was too late. Anna burst into tears. I handed Isa to Kristoff and hugged her.

"Anna, I know. I'm going to miss Cadence too. But she's got Jack. Everything will be fine. Besides, you're young. Still got plenty of time."

Anna nodded, wiping away the tears.

"What about a place to stay?" I asked.

Kristoff motioned us to follow. We walked down the street. This was something I had to get used to. Big metal things. Magic glowing glass.

Kristoff stopped in front of a small building. The place looked decent.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is our new home." Kristoff said.

Apparently Kristoff and Anna sold all the gold coins we had. The money we got bought us this small building and some wood, tools, mattresses and some left over to keep us going for a couple of months.

Kristoff led us inside. The place was a mess. Wood was scattered all around.

"Please hold Isa, Anna." I said as I handed Isa to Anna.

I gathered my power. I used my powers to fix holes in the wall. I made little snowmen to clean up the mess. Kristoff was working on some furniture so I made some furniture out of ice. I made a crib for Isa. I set her inside.

I walked outside. The sun felt good on my face. It was a little chilly but I didn't mind.

"Hi Elsa."

I looked to see Harry, the man that helped us.

"Hello. How did you find us?" I asked

"Just asked around." He said.

"Oh very nice." I said

"So," Harry said,"I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

I shot a look at him. He wanted to court me, a married woman.

"I'm sorry, but I'm married." I answered.

"Really? I thought Kristoff was married to that redhead?" He said.

"Yes, but I have a husband too. He's not with us right now, but I'm married."

"Well if he's not in the picture, then why claim your married?"

I turned to face him.

"Look Mr. Harry , I don't know what trick you're playing here but I'm not going to join you for dinner and that's final." I turned to walk back inside.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm. Harry pulled me up close.

"Well I feel that you owe me after what I did for you." He said as he tried to kiss me.

I put my hands on his shoulder and released my powers. He flew back. He landed on the other side of the street. He got back up.

"What the...You haven't seen the end of me." He yelled as he ran away.

Some onlookers came up to me

"Miss are you alright?" A woman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said as I walked back inside.

 _ **So, Elsa's going to wait for Jack.**_

 _ **Yep. Now we'll see what's Jack is up to in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

Arendelle: 20 years later

Cadence's POV

"Queen Cadence of Arendelle." The bishop said. I smiled. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. The day I take my place as Queen of Arendelle.

Uncle Jack offers me his arm. I gladly took it. He walks me out of the church.

"Your parents would be so proud." He whispered in my ear.

I thought how my parent would react if they were here, hugging me and telling me how proud they are of me.

We entered the ballroom. Everybody bowed. Uncle Jack lead me to the front. I presented myself with elegance and grace.

The dancing started. Uncle Jack offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course." I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

We slowly danced together. Jack cleared his throat.

"Cadence, this is going to be the last time you see me."

"What? Uncle Jack, why?" I looked at him. Jack had been a father to me. I didn't want him to leave.

"I raised you into a beautiful young woman." He said,"There's no need for me to stick around."

I also knew he wanted to go find Aunt Elsa. I hugged him.

"Do me a favor?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Remember me."

 **When you look back on times we had**

 **I hope you smile**

 **And know that through the good and through the bad**

 **I was on your side when nobody could hold us down**

 **We claimed the brightest star**

 **And we, we came so far**

 **And no they won't forget**

 **Whenever you remember times gone by**

 **Remember how we held our heads so high**

 **When all this world was there for us**

 **And we believed that we could touch the sky**

 **Whenever you remember, I'll be there**

 **Remember how we reached that dream together**

 **Whenever you remember**

 **When you think back on all we've done**

 **I hope you're proud**

 **When you look back and see how far we've come**

 **It was our time to shine**

 **And nobody could hold us down**

 **They thought they'd see us fall**

 **But we, we stood so tall**

 **And no we won't forget**

 **Whenever you remember times gone by**

 **Remember how we held our heads so high**

 **When all this world was there for us**

 **And we believed that we could touch the sky**

 **Whenever you remember, I'll be there**

 **Remember how we reached that dream together**

 **Whenever you remember**

 **We claimed the brightest star**

 **And we, we came so far**

 **You know that we, we showed them all**

 **And no they won't forget**

 **Whenever you remember times gone by**

 **Remember how we held our heads so high**

 **When all this world was there for us**

 **And we believed that we could touch the sky**

 **Whenever you remember, I'll be there**

 **Remember how we reached that dream together**

 **Whenever you remember**

 **Whenever you remember**

 **Oh, whenever you remember**

Jack looked at me and smiled. He hugged me and then lead me off the dance floor.

...

Jack's POV

I sat on my bed. It was time to go. The place that has been my home for a long time. Now there was nothing keeping me here.

I got dressed into some simple clothes. I walked out into the hall. I stopped by Cadence room. I open the door. She was fast asleep. I walked up to the bed. She looked so much like her mother, with the blonde hair of her father. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

She sat up and hugged me. I could feel her tears fall on to my shoulders.

"Goodbye." She said as she let go of me.

I left the room. I walked out of the castle. I slowly walked down the streets of Arendelle. I came to the edge of town.

I looked back one last time. Then turned around and walked away.

After a little bit, I jumped in the air and flew away. I was thinking about how I was going to find Elsa.

As I did I slammed right into a tree. I fell to the ground dazed. I slammed onto the ground. I blacked out.

...

North's POV

"Bunny, there's nothing to worry about." I said as I discussed Christmas with the fellow guardians.

Just then a light shown through the roof. I looked to see Man in the Moon.

"Ah Man in Moon, What is big news?" I said

 _Jack Frost has served his propose. But now he is direct on finding his love. I don't want him to torture himself like this. That's why I'm going to swipe his memory. A clean slate._

Suddenly a tooth fell in front of us. Tooth immediately picked it up.

"Ah! It sparkles like freshly fallen snow." She said excited.

 _Tooth, this is Jack's memory for when he was in Arendelle. When the time is right, I want you to present this to him so he can remember his Elsa._

I looked up at Manny, "What would you have us do?"

 _He will be back to help you one day. You must never tell him about his life in Arendelle. Also, you must keep Elsa away. It could damage his memory._

"He's going to be in Arendelle, isn't he?" Bunny asked

 _No, I'm moving him to Burgress._

...

Jack's POV

Darkness. It's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared.

 ** _OH NO! Jack had his memory swiped!_**

 ** _But Manny did have a point. He didn't want Jack to suffer for 300 years, so I guess so._**

 ** _How do you think Jack and Elsa are going to reunite?_**

 ** _Let me know!_**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is Whenever you Remember by Carrie Underwood._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon._**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Fresh Start

Burgress: One year later

Anna's POV.

"Happy Birthday Isa!" Elsa said.

Isa giggled and smash the cake in front of her.

Ever since we came to this house, life has been good. We worked hard to get ourselves to be apart of this society. We even started a business. ARENDELLE ICE SHOP. Of course Elsa makes the ice sculptures. Kristoff handles the deliveries. I handled the money. We've become quite profitable, since Elsa is a master at ice sculpting. Plus Kristoff and I were preparing for a second child.

"Oh my beautiful little Isa is one today." Elsa picked up Isa and kissed her cheeks. Isa cooed.

Suddenly Isa put her hand out. A few snowflakes appeared.

"Elsa! She did it!" Anna said.

Elsa looked to see snowflakes falling to the floor.

"Oh did my little Isa make snowflakes?" She said to Isa. "I'm so proud of you!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Kristoff opened it. It was our friend, Julie.

"Ah Julie!" Kristoff said. "Why don't you come in."

Isa screamed for joy when she saw Julie. She walked over and grabbed Isa from Elsa.

"Oh hello cutie." Julie said as she lifted Isa in the air.

"So Julie, what brings you in today?" I asked.

Julie looked at me. "Aw yes. I'm having a housewarming party tomorrow night and I need an ice sculpture."

Elsa went to the kitchen counter and grabbed a piece of paper. She looked at Julie.

"Ok what would you like?" Elsa asked.

Julie handed Isa to me and grabbed a picture out of her purse.

"I want a replica of the house." She said.

Julie has been our friend since the day Isa was born. Plus she was the only one that knew about Elsa's power. She even had a boy a year older then Isa named Jamie.

Elsa studied the picture. Then she swiped her hand. A small ice house appeared.

"Like that?" Elsa said.

"Yes, but a little bit bigger."

Elsa waved her hand again. This time the statue was medium sized.

"Perfect." She smiled. "Oh. You're welcome to come."

"Sorry, but we got plans tomorrow." Elsa said.

Kristoff walked over and picked up the ice sculpture and set it in a cooler box that Elsa designed. I opened the door. A chilly wind blew in.

"Anna get back. We don't want Jack Frost nipping at Isa's nose." Julie said.

I was caught by surprise.

"You know Jack Frost?" I asked.

"What? No. Anna, its just an expression." Lisa said

After Julie left, I looked to see Elsa was gone.

...

Elsa's POV

I sat down on the bed. I wanted see Jack again. To hold him, kiss him, and love him

like we used to do.

I still remember the last night we were together. It was the night before I came here.

We slow danced, we kissed and we stared at the sky together. I remember him saying.

"I'm keeping you forever and for always."

 **In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me**

 **I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me**

 **I can stay right here forever in your arms**

 **And there ain't no way-**

 **I'm lettin' you go now**

 **And there ain't no way-**

 **and there ain't no how**

 **I'll never see that day...**

 **'Cause I'm keeping you**

 **forever and for always**

 **We will be together all of our days**

 **Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face**

 **Always**

 **Mmmm, baby**

 **In your heart I can still hear**

 **a beat for every time you kiss me**

 **And when we're apart,**

 **I know how much you miss me**

 **I can feel your love for me in your heart**

 **And there ain't no way-**

 **I'm lettin' you go now**

 **And there ain't now way-**

 **and there ain't no how**

 **I'll never see that day...**

 **'Cause I'm keeping you**

 **forever and for always**

 **We will be together all of our days**

 **Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face**

 **Always**

 **I wanna wake up every morning**

 **In your eyes I can still see**

 **the look of the one I can still see**

 **the look of the one who really loves me**

 **I can still feel the way that you want**

 **The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me**

 **I can still see love for me I can**

 **still see love for me in your eyes**

 **I still see the love**

 **And there ain't no way-**

 **I'm lettin' you go now**

 **And there ain't no way-**

 **and there ain't no how**

 **I'll never see that day...**

 **'Cause I'm keeping you**

 **forever and for always**

 **We will be together all of our days**

 **Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face**

 **'Cause I'm keeping you**

 **forever and for always**

 **We will be together all of our days**

 **Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face**

 **Always**

 **I'm keeping you forever and for always**

 **I'm in your arms**

There was a knock on the door. Anna slowly opened the door.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I wiped a tear of my face. "Where's Isa?"

"I put her down for a nap." Anna said.

"Anna do you think Jack is really out there?" I asked.

"Of course he is." Anna sat down next to me.

"I just want him back. I want him to meet his daughter. I also want to love and to hold me again."

Anna sighed. "I miss him too. But Elsa this is our life now. We have to keep it going."

"You're right." I said. I got up. "Come on. Lets get some orders done."

 _ **So It seems that Elsa is having a great life.**_

 _ **But what will happen when Elsa finds out that Jack lost his memory?**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Forever and for Always by Shania Twain**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pitch

North Pole 300 years later

North's POV

"Dingle, make preparations. We're going to have company. "

I then turned on the signal for the guardians. Soon everybody was here.

"This better be good North." Bunny said.

"I know I know, I wouldn't have called you if it was serious." I said "Pitch was here at the Pole."

"Pitch? Pitch Black?" Tooth said.

"Yes. There was black sand covering the globe."

"What do you mean black sand?" Bunny said.

"Then a shadow." I said.

"Wait I thought you said you saw Pitch?" Bunny said.

"Well not exactly." I said.

"Really North. Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked the others.

A question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

"Yeah you said it Sandy." Bunny said

"Look, he's up to something big. I feel it, in my belly."

"Wait, you called me here three days be for Easter because of your belly?" Bunny said. "If I called you three days before Christmas..."

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas." I said.

Benny and I argued while Tooth was shouting orders to her tooth fairies.

Then we heard a bell. Sandy was shaking one of the elves. He pointed to the moon.

"Ah Man in Moon." I said. "Sandy, why didn't you say something."

"It's been a long time old friend, what is big news."

The moonlight shown on to the floor. A shadow of Pitch appeared.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said.

I tapped my belly.

"Manny. What do we do?" I asked.

Suddenly a crystal came out of the floor.

"Ah guys, do you know what this means?" Tooth asked.

"He's choosing a new guardian."

"What? Why?" Bunny asked.

"Must be big deal, Manny thinks we need help" I said.

"Since when do we need help." Bunny asked.

"I wonder who its going to be?" Tooth said. "Maybe the leprechaun?"

"Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog." Bunny said.

We waited in anticipation. A figure appeared. A man with a shepherds crook.

"Jack Frost"

"Ah I take it back, the groundhog fine." Bunny said

"Well if he protects the children, that is." Tooth said.

"Jack Frost!" Bunny yelled. "He does care about children. All he does is freeze water parks and mess with my egg hunts. He's a self centered, irresponsible.."

"Guardian." I said.

"Jack Frost is alot of things, but he is not a guardian." Bunny said. "I mean yeah, he was a great guardian back in the day. But ever since we cleaned his memory, he's been nothing but a pain."

"Well if Man in Moon wants him to be a guardian, then he will be." I said. "Bunny, go get him."

 _ **Aaaaand Pitch is Back.**_

 ** _Not a surpise, right._**

 ** _Let me know what you think so far._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon._**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Seeing Him Again

Arendelle Ice Shop, Burgess

9 years later.

Elsa's POV

"Isa! Come on. You're going to be late for school." I said.

My little Isa was now turning ten. Tomorrow was her birthday. She look alot like Jack. She even had white hair like him.

"Mom. It's a snow day. No school." She said as she zipped up her coat.

"So where are you going?" I asked.

"To play with my friends." She opened the door.

"Isa, you forgot your gloves."

Isa was having a problem controlling her power. So Anna made her some special gloves to help conceal it while she was out in public.

"Mom I'm fine. There's snow everywhere. No one will notice." Isa said as she was ran off.

"But what about Carter?"

Carter was Kristoff and Anna boy. He was born little bit after Isa's first birthday.

"He's in his room. He doesn't want to come. I already asked."

I watched her run off. I began to hear everyone complaining about the weather. I shut the door and began to walk to the grocery store. Suddenly a flash of blue flew by me. I looked to see Julie's son, Jamie fly down the street on a sled. Being lead by...

"Jack?" I asked myself. There he was. In a blue hoodie and carrying that same staff. I started to run towards him.

"Hello Elsa." I suddenly stopped in my tracks. There was Harry standing in front of me.

"Harry, I don't have time for this." I said as I tried to get around him.

"Really? You should, because I do." He said. I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the shin. He started hopping on one leg and screaming in pain. I ran around him. Jack was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Jack!" I screamed, hoping he could hear me. Disappointed, I continued on my way to the grocery store.

...

Jack's POV

I looked through the window to see Jamie and Sophie playing. The frost slowly covered up the window.

I flipped onto the roof. I looked at the moon.

"If I'm doing something wrong, can you tell me what it is? Cause I have tried everything and still no one sees me."

The moon was silent.

"You put me here. The least you can do is tell me why."

Nothing.

I sighed and flew over to a power line. I tapped it with my staff as I walked along it.

Golden sand flew down. I watched it come down.

"Right on time, Sandman."

...

Pitch's POV

"Oh, I thought I heard the clippity clop of a unicorn." I said as I walked up to the bed. "What an adorable dream."

The dream the girl was having was a having a dream about riding a unicorn.

"And look at her. Precious child. So sweet. So full of hope, and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing, a touch of fear."

I touched the dream sand. It turned black. The child curled up.

"That never gets old." I said. "Feel your fear. Come on, come on that's right."

The dream turned into a nightmare.

"What a pretty little nightmare. Now I want you to tell the others, the wait is over." I told it.

It ran out the window. I shifted outside. I looked at the moon.

"Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?"

 ** _Elsa saw Jack for the first time in ten years! So exciting_**

 ** _Don't worry, they'll get back together soon._**

 ** _But the question is, When?_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon._**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Centers

Elsa's POV

"Anna I'm telling you, I saw him." I said.

I told Anna about how I saw Jack.

"This means he can meet his daughter." Anna squealed.

"Speaking about his daughter, where is Isa." I asked.

Anna looked at the floor. "She's been in her room ever since she got back. Won't talk to anyone."

"Well I'll go see if I can talk to her." I said.

I walked upstairs to Isa's room. I knocked on the door. No answer

I opened the door. Isa was sitting on her bed, looking at her hands. Her hands were curled up like she was holding something. I sat down on her bed.

"Isa, what's wrong." I asked when I saw the tears.

"Mom, I didn't conceal it."

"Oh honey." I wrapped my arms around her. "It's ok. Tell me what happened."

"My friends and I were playing. I got hit by a snowball and ice shot out of my hand." She said.

I looked into Isa's eyes. "Listen to me honey. You did nothing wrong. Your powers can slip up some times. I had the hardest time controlling my powers, so did your father. But we learned that love is the way to control."

Isa smiled. She loved hearing about Jack.

"What do you got there?" I asked, looking at her hands.

"My tooth. It fell out when I got hit by the snowball."

I smiled. This was a big moment. Isa lost her first tooth. She was going to get her first visit from Tooth.

"Alright Isa. Time for bed."

Isa climbed into bed. I tucked her in.

"Ok Isa. You put that tooth under your pillow. Then the Tooth Fairy will come and you'll get money."

Isa excitedly put the tooth under her pillow.

I got up to leave, but Isa stopped me.

"Mom, can you sing the lullaby for me?"

I looked at her. "Absolutely."

I sat down on the bed and began to sing.

 **Come stop your crying**

 **It will be alright**

 **Just take my hand**

 **Hold it tight**

 **I will protect you**

 **From all around you**

 **I will be here**

 **Don't you cry**

 **For one so small,**

 **You seem so strong**

 **My arms will hold you,**

 **Keep you safe and warm**

 **This bond between us**

 **Can't be broken**

 **I will be here**

 **Don't you cry**

Isa began to sing along, having heard it since the day she was born.

 _ **Cause you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **You'll be in my heart**_

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **You'll be here in my heart, always**_

I shushed her so that she would go to sleep.

 **Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

 **They just don't trust what they can't explain**

 **I know we're different but deep inside us**

 **We're not that different at all**

 **And you'll be in my heart**

 **Yes, you'll be in my heart**

 **From this day on**

 **Now and forever more**

 **Don't listen to them**

 **'Cause what do they know?**

 **We need each other**

 **To have, to hold.**

 **They'll see in time**

 **I know**

 **When destiny calls you**

 **You must be strong**

 **I may not be with you**

 **But you've got to hold on**

 **They'll see in time**

 **I know**

 **We'll show them together**

 **'Cause you'll be in my heart**

 **Believe me, you'll be in my heart**

 **I'll be there from this day on,**

 **Now and forever more**

 **Oh, you'll be in my heart, you'll be here in my heart**

 **No matter what they say I'll be with you**

 **You'll be here in my heart I'll be there, always**

 **Always**

 **I'll be with you**

 **I'll be there for you always**

 **Always and always**

 **Just look over your shoulder**

 **Just look over your shoulder**

 **Just look over your shoulder**

 **I'll be there always.**

Isa was sound asleep. I kissed her forehead and left the room.

Anna stood out the door.

"I am always amazed how much you love that girl." Anna sighed.

"Well, what can I say. Love is my center, as Jack said."

"You off to bed?" Anna asked.

"No. I need answers, and Tooth will be able to answer them."

Anna went into Carter's room. I pulled up a seat and waited to hear the sound of Tooth's wings.

...

Jack's POV

I walking into North's office. After that fiasco of the guardians telling me I'm a guardian now, North asked me to walk with him.

I looked around his office. North grabbed a plate from an elf.

"Fruitcake?"

"No, thanks." I said.

He tossed the plate and started to pop his knuckles.

"Now we get to tacks of brass."

I wasn't catching on, the the door behind me shut. I turned back to North. He walked towards me.

"Who are you Jack Frost? What is your center?"

"My center?"

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a guardian, you must have some very special inside."

North then grabbed a Russian nesting doll.

"Here, this is how you see me, no?" He said, showing me the doll. "Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little," he handed me the doll, "Well go on."

I opened the the first shell of the doll. There was a a jolly Santa.

"You are downright jolly." I said.

"Ah, but not just jolly. I am also mysterious. And fearless. And caring. And at my center." I dumped the center of the doll on his hand.

"There's a tiny wooden baby."

"Look closer." He handed it to me. "What do you see?"

I studied the little doll. "You have big eyes."

"Yes! Big eyes. Very big because they are full of wonder. That is my center. It is want I was born with. Eyes that have only seen the wonder in everything. Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It is my center. What is yours?"

"I don't know." I said unsurely.

North put the center of the doll in my hand.

Just then I heard the beat of Tooth's wings. Bunny came hopping over to us.

"We've got a problem mate. Trouble at the tooth palace."

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is You'll Be In My Heart(Phil Version) By Phil Collins_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon._**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Truth

Tooth Palace

Jack's POV

"I have to say, this is very exciting. The big four all in on place." a seemingly familiar voice echoed through the palace. A dark figure came into view. "I'm a little star struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you together, didn't I?"

"Pitch! You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth yelled.

I got ready to join the others but then, I got a headache.I had visions of a blonde haired woman. And I heard a voice.

 _I love you, Jack_.

I tried to focus. Finally my vision cleared up.

"Oh look, its happening already." Pitch said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Children are waking up and realizing that the Tooth Fairy never came. It seems like such a little thing, but to a child..."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They don't believe in me anymore." Tooth said, sadly.

"Didn't they tell you Jack," Pitch said "it's great being a guardian, but there's a catch. If enough children stop believing, everything your friends protect, wonder, hopes and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in."

Bunny then threw his boomerang at Pitch. Pitch jumped on his nightmare and fled. The guardians followed. I quickly followed behind them.

We landed at the bottom. We looked around for Pitch.

"He's gone."

I walked up to Tooth.

"I'm sorry about the fairies." I said.

"You should of seen them, they put up such a fight." Tooth replied.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?"

"It's not the teeth he wanted, it the memories inside them."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood. My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs help to remember what's important, we help them."

We stared at the mural on the wall. It showed Tooth taking the teeth from children.

"We had everyone's here. Yours too."

"My memories?"

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost.

"But I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." I said.

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen."

"What?"

It all made sense. Why I had flash back. I could find out who that woman was who's voice I hear.

"The night at the pond I just assumed...Are you saying... Are you saying that I had a life before that, with a home and a family."

"You really don't remember?"

"All these years, the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me!"

"I can't, Jack. Pitch has them." Tooth said.

"Then we have to get them back!"

Tooth face went to shock. Some of her feathers fell off.

"Oh no. The children. We're too late."

"No! No!" North yelled. "No such thing as too late!"

North began to think, the exclaimed. "Idea! We will collect the teeth."

"What?" Tooth exclaimed.

"We get teeth, children keep believing in you!"

"We're talking seven continents, millions of kids!"

"Give me break. Do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hid in one day?" Bunny said

"And Jack," North turned to me. "If you help us, we will get you your memories."

I looked at them.

"I'm in."

...

Elsa's POV

I sat outside Isa's room waiting for Tooth to arrive. Finally I heard the fitter flutter.

I quickly opened the door. Tooth stared at me with alarm in her eyes.

"Tooth?"

She squinted at me. "Elsa? Is that you?"

"Come on, let's give Isa some privacy." Tooth came out into the hallway and I shut the door.

I turned to Tooth.

"Oh it's so good to see you again." She said.

"Tooth, where's Jack?" I said.

"Oh, Jack, um he's fine, but..."

"But what?"

"He doesn't remember you." She said.

"What!?"

"Look Elsa, after you disappeared in that time tear, Jack wasn't going to stop until he found you. The man in the moon didn't want him to do that for the rest of eternity. So the man in the moon swiped his memory and put it in a tooth."

"Tooth, you need to give Jack his memory back. Isa has gone ten years without a father. She's losing hope."

"I can't. Pitch took all the teeth. Even that one."

"Pitch? Like Kozmotis?"

"Yes."

I looks into Tooth's eyes. "Let me help."

"Elsa, you need to be here, for Isa."

"It's ok. Anna can take care of her."

"Elsa. It's not safe. And Jack is working with us to defeat Pitch. He can't see you yet. It will just damage his memory."

Just then I heard a whisper in Isa's room.

"Tooth, you in here?"

"That's Jack. You can't let him see you. Please."

I looked at the ground.

"Ok. But as soon as you defeat Kozmotis, you give Jack his memories back."

"I promise." Tooth opened the door to Isa's room. I listened in to the conversation that Jack and her had.

"What was that all about?" He said.

"Nothing. The mom is an old friend."

"Oh that's nice. Well, let's go meet up with the others."

I slowly walked downstairs. My poor Jack, all alone and helpless. Not knowing that he has a family. I walked outside I looked at the moon.

"I really wish you hadn't of done that. But I understand why."

But it was still hard. I tell Isa about her father all the time. But now her belief in him is starting to fade.

Plus I missed him so much. I wanted to be with him with all my heart.

 **It doesn't matter what you've done**

 **I still love you**

 **It doesn't matter where you've been**

 **You can still come home**

 **And honey if it's you**

 **We've got a lot of makin' up to do**

 **And I can't hug you from where you are**

 **So hurry home**

I went back up to Isa's room. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, my little snowflake. Daddy's coming home soon."

 _ **Now Elsa knows about Jack's memories!**_

 _ **But what about the Flashbacks?**_

 _ **Do you think Jack is slowly starting to remember Elsa?**_

 _ **Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Also, I changed my Pen Name from Elsalover646 to Holster646**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Hurry Home by Jason Michael Carroll.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sandy

Jack's POV

I shot at the nightmare. It collapsed on the roof of the building.

"I got it!"

I flew up to it. I looked at it.

"Sandy, Sandy did you see that? Look at this thing."

I suddenly heard someone.

"Frost!"

I turned around to see Pitch. I shot my powers at him. He shifted onto the upper level.

"You know, for a neutral party, you spend a lot of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight."

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth." I shouted.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" He asked.

Suddenly Sandy appeared next to Pitch. Pitch sidestepped away.

"Now this is who I'm looking for." Pitch said.

Sandy made two sand whips. He whipped them at Pitch. Pitch retaliated with a scythe. Something about it looked familiar. I fell forward to keep from getting hit.

Then I heard the voice again. It was like it was from a dream.

 _Jack, I'm begging you. I can't afford to lose the man I love._

Sandy's whip caught Pitch's whip. He threw Pitch around. Soon Pitch was out on the street.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I said as I floated down with Sandy.

"Okay, easy. You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have them back."

...

Tooth's POV

After coming out of Jamie's room, North, Bunny and I climbed into the sleigh to meet up with Jack and Sandy.

"North!" I said as he climbed in.

"Tell me on the go." He said as the reindeer took off.

"I found Elsa!" I said.

Bunny looked at me. "Like Jack Frost's Elsa?"

"Yeah."

North looks down. "Worry about that later. We've got trouble."

We saw Jack and Sandy fly up into the sky, being followed by nightmares. I flew off the sleigh and attacked them. Bunny started throwing his boomerangs. North swung his swords. Jack landed on the sleigh

Sandy was up in the sky surrounded by nightmare dust.

"We got to help Sandy!" Jack said.

I flew behind them as they went to help Sandy.

Pitch made an arrow out of black sand and shot Sandy in the back.

"NO!" Jack screamed. He flew off the sleigh to help Sandy. I went to follow but

nightmare cut me off. I got back on the sleigh. We watched helplessly as the golden sand disappeared.

"Sandy?" North whispered.

Jack then attacked Pitch. Pitch sent a huge wave of nightmares at Jack. I watched, not knowing what to do, as the wave hit him.

The point where Jack was hit began to glow blue. Suddenly Jack came out of the hold and sent a huge ice blast at Pitch.

The entire cloud of nightmares erupted into blue icy fireworks. Jack began to fall.

I flew over to him and caught him. I flew him back to the sleigh. He began to regain consciousness when I set him down.

"Jack, how did you do that?" I asked.

"I didn't know I could." He replied.

 _..._

Isa's POV

 _I was playing with my friends outside. I was using my powers, and they weren't scared._

 _Then my powers started to get out of control. I started freezing people. Soon Aunt Anna, Carter, Uncle Kristoff and Mom were frozen statues._

 _I started to scream. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but now I have._

"Isa! Isa, wake up sweetie it's just a bad dream."

I opened my eyes to see Mom. I hugged her.

"Mom, I froze you. I actually froze you." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Shhhhh, it was a bad dream. I'm fine." She said as she stroked my white hair.

After a few minutes she laid me back down.

"Ok sweetheart, go to sleep. You want your sleep for that Easter egg hunt."

"Good night Mom."

"Goodnight snowflake."

I closed my eyes and fell back into the same dream.

 _ **Well, This is intense**_

 _ **So, Jack had another flashback, and Isa is affected by Pitch.**_

 _ **What next?  
**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fights and Temptations

Jack's POV

"We should get back" I told Baby Tooth as we dropped Sophie off.

But then I heard a familiar voice.

"Jack!"

"That voice, I know that voice."

I began to follow it. I heard it again and again. Until I came to a bed in the forest. There was a hole underneath it.

Baby Tooth pulled on my hood.

"Don't worry, there's still time."

I made my way into the hole. Baby Tooth was freaking out.

"Baby Tooth, come on. I have to find out what that is."

I found the other fairies in cages. I flew up to one of them.

"Keep it down, I'm going to get you out of here as soon as..."

"Jack!"

I turned around to see a mountain of tooth capsules.

I jumped down onto them and began searching. Until I heard a familiar voice.

"Looking for something?"

I shot at Pitch and followed him.

"Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so! It's the one thing I always know. People's greatest fear. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you."

A shadow came over me and I fell. I landed. I tried to find my staff. I grabbed it and went to find Pitch.

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen to be like this? Well, fear not. For the answer to that is right here." He offered me a tooth capsule with my face on it.

"Do you want them, Jack? Your memories."

I went to grab it, but hesitated. He shifted away, and I followed.

"Everything you wanted to know, in this little box. Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them. But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think. You're afraid of disappointing them. Well, let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Not really."

I got frustrated. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"After all, you're not one of them."

"You don't know what I am."

"Of course I do! You're Jack Frost. You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now." He tossed me the tooth capsule.

"What did you do?"

"More to the point, Jack, what did you do?"

...

Elsa's POV

We were on our way to the Easter egg hunt. I was holding Isa's hand. Carter was on Kristoff's shoulders. Anna and I were talking.

But then Harry showed up.

"Hello Elsa."

Anna grabbed Isa from me. Kristoff put Carter down. He started to storm over to Harry, but Anna stopped him.

"Come on Harry. My daughter's here. We don't need to do this in front of her."

"Well I think we do."

My patience with Harry snapped. I threw my powers at him. He fell to the ground. I stood over him.

 **Like a small boat**

 **On the ocean**

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**

 **Everybody's worried about me**

 **In too deep**

 **Say I'm in too deep**

 **And it's been ten years**

 **I miss my home**

 **But there's a fire burning in my bones**

 **And I still believe**

 **Yeah I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I will scream them loud tonight**

 **Can you hear my voice this time**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **A lot of fight left in me**

 **Like a small boat**

 **On the ocean**

 **Sending big waves**

 **Into motion**

 **Like how a single word**

 **Can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match**

 **But I can make an explosion**

 **This is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My power's turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song**

 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

Harry looked terrified. I got up close to his face.

"If I ever see you near my family again, I'm going to freeze you like a popsicle."

He ran off. I turned back to the others. Isa came and hugged me.

"Mom, that was amazing. You kicked his butt!"

"Isa, don't get any ideas." I said.

"I won't."

...

Isa and Carter searched for an hour. They came back with tears running down their cheeks.

I bent down and hugged Isa.

"It's ok sweetie."

"I guess there's no such thing as the Easter bunny." Isa said.

I let Kristoff take her. He began to walk away with the kids.

"Jack!"

I turned to see North, Tooth, Bunny and Jack. Anna gasped.

"It's Jack!" She said.

"Anna, shh."

"Jack, where were you? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface." North said.

"Jack" Tooth came over. She looked into Jack's hand. "Where did you get that?"

Jack looked at the shiny gold object that was in his hand. "It was... It's..."

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth asked.

Jack stood there, speechless.

"Jack, what have you done?" Tooth said.

"That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch!" North exclaimed.

"No listen, listen." Jack said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Bunny walked up. "He has to go."

"What?"

"We should never have trusted you!" Bunny said. "Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter's about hope. And now it's gone."

No one was talking to Jack. I couldn't help it. I started to run to him.

"Jack!" I shouted.

The Guardians looked at me. They gasped. Jack looked at me.

I saw in his eyes nothing I saw when we were together.

"Jack, it's me. Elsa. You need to remember. You have a daughter waiting for you. I don't care what you did. And I don't care if you seeing me will damage your memory. I love you, Jack."

...

Jack's POV

I looked into the eyes of the woman that was talking to me. Yes, she saw me, but it didn't matter

"Jack, it's me. Elsa. You need to remember. You have a daughter waiting for you. I don't care what you did. And I don't care if you seeing me will damage your memory. I love you, Jack."

Suddenly the flashes came back. But I saw them clearly.

' _Elsa, don't do this. I love you._

 _Go find someone else to love. I don't want you here.'_

 _'Listen, Jack. I'm sorry for what happened._

 _Elsa stop. I know why you said those things. I forgive you'_

 _'Ok. I will. But I am going to need you._

 _Always'_

 _'You ready to go home?_

 _I'm ready to go anywhere with you.'_

 _' Jack! It's unlucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!_

 _Why is it unlucky? We're both going to live forever'_

 _'A happy ending._

 _No Jack it's just the beginning'_

I remembered everything. About my life in Arendelle. I looked at Elsa. She stared at me.

"Elsa?"

She smiled at me. "Jack?"

"I'm sorry, Elsa." And with that I flew away.

 _ **Jack Remembers Elsa!**_

 _ **But where is Jack going?**_

 ** _Stay tune for the Next Chapter_**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is Fight Song by Rachel Platten_**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 11 will be here soon_**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Finding the Old

Elsa's POV

I watched Jack fly away. I didn't understand. What happened to him?

I turned my attention to North. I froze his feet to the ground.

I stormed up to him and slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP HIM FROM ME! I'M HIS WIFE!" I yelled.

Tooth grabbed me and pulled me back. I continued. "YOU'RE THE ONE IN CHARGE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Elsa, when you fell through the time tear, we didn't know how long it would take to find you. So Manny swiped his memory."

"I needed him! My daughter needed him! And you kept him from me!" I went to attack him, but Anna suddenly got in the way.

"Elsa this isn't going to get us anywhere!" She said.

I turned and saw the moon.

"Why did you do it?"I yelled

I heard a voice in my head.

 _Elsa I understand you are upset, I know. I didn't want him to torture himself, spending an eternity looking for you. I was going to wait to give his memory back til later._

I looked at Anna. She was looking at what Jack threw on the ground. She picked it up.

"What is this?" She asked.

I looked down at it. It was the center of the nesting doll. The little doll had big eyes.

Suddenly I realized. Jack was looking for his center.

...

Jack's POV

I found myself at the South Pole. I tried to throw the tooth capsule. But I kept hesitating.

I wanted to get rid of my mistake. But it was too hard. I wanted what was best for the world. And for Elsa.

Elsa. I must of had my memory swiped of her. All I needed to know now is why I was a guardian.

"I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand."

I turned around and attacked Pitch. "You don't understand anything!" I yelled as I attacked him again.

Pitch deflected me attacks. "No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" He said as he threw his powers at me. I launched a big attack on him.

I landed in the icy mist and I looked for him.

"To not be believed in? To long for a family." Pitch said.

When Pitch said family, I thought back about Elsa. And the daughter I never met.

"All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong. We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you. And I know children will too."

"In me?"

"Yes! Look at what we can do. What goes better together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is..."

"Pitch Black?" I asked.

"And Jack Frost, too. They'll believe in both of us."

"No they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want." I began to walk away. "Now for the last time, leave me alone."

"Very well. You want to be left alone. Done. But first..."

I turned around to see Pitch holding Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth." I ran up to Pitch. He started to squeeze her. I pointed my staff at him.

"The staff, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go."

I hesitantly handed him the staff.

"All right." I held out my hand. "Now let her go."

"No." Pitch said. "You said you wanted to be alone, so be alone!"

Baby Tooth pecked Pitch in the hand. He threw her. I watched Baby Tooth fall down the gully. I turned back to Pitch. He snapped my staff in half.

I screamed. The pain was agonizing. Then Pitch hit me with his powers and I fell into that gully.

I woke up and saw Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth, you ok." I said as I crawled over to her and cupped my hand around her. She squeaked. Then she sneezed.

"Sorry, I can only keep you cold." I then thought about what happened. "Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything."

Baby Tooth went into my pocket. I curled up against the wall of the gully.

"Jack? Jack! Jack!" I felt my pocket warm up. I jumped back.

I took the tooth capsule out of my pocket. Baby Tooth put her hand on it. I slowly opened it.

 _Come on, Jack. You can't have fun all the time._

 _Jack, get down from there._

 _You're funny, Jack_

I then saw how I saved my sister. And how I fell in.

I shot back into reality.

Baby Tooth looked at me.

"Did you see.. Did you see that?"

She shook her head.

"It was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" I then looked at the moon.

"That's why you chose me? I'm a Guardian."

...

Elsa's POV

I paced the room. Jack did remember us. I just had to find him. But where to look.

Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Jack.

"Jack?"

"Elsa, I'm home."

I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Don't leave me again." I said.

"Never."

I then kissed him passionately. Then I heard a voice at the door.

"Mom? Who's this?"

I turned to see Isa standing at the door. I went to explain, but Jack stepped forward. He bent down to her level.

"Hello Isa. I'm your dad." Jack said.

"Really?"

"Really."

Isa threw her arms around Jack. Jack picked her up and spun her around. He then set her down.

Jack turned to me.

"I would understand if you found someone new.."

"No, Jack. I didn't."

 **Everybody's got something they had to leave behind**

 **One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time**

 **There's no use looking back or wondering**

 **How it could be now or might have been**

 **Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

 **I've never had a dream come true**

 **Till the day that I found you**

 **Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

 **You'll always be my baby**

 **I never found the words to say**

 **You're the one I think about each day**

 **And I know no matter where life takes me to**

 **A part of me will always be with you**

 **Somewhere in my memory**

 **I've lost all sense of time**

 **and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind**

 **There's no use looking back or wondering**

 **How it should be now or might have been**

 **Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

 **I've never had a dream come true**

 **Till the day that I found you**

 **Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

 **You'll always be my baby**

 **I never found the words to say**

 **You're the one I think about each day**

 **And I know no matter where life takes me to**

 **A part of me will always be**

 **You'll always be the dream that fills my head**

 **Yes you will, say you will, you know you will**

 **Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**

 **There's no use looking back or wondering**

 **Because love is a strange and funny thing**

 **No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye**

 **No no no no**

 **I've never had a dream come true**

 **Till the day that I found you**

 **Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

 **You'll always be my baby**

 **I never found the words to say words to say**

 **You're the one I think about each day**

 **And I know no matter where life takes me to**

 **A part of me will always be**

 **A part of me will always be with you**

Jack smiled. He then began to walk away.

"Jack, where are you going?" I asked.

"To help a child believe."

 ** _Jack and Elsa are back together!_**

 ** _The Song Used in this Chapter is Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 13 will be here soon._**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Last Light

Jack's POV

I flew up to Jamie's window. I looked in to see him talking to a stuffed bunny.

"Okay look. You and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So here's what's going to happen. If it wasn't a dream and if you are real then you have to prove it, like, right now."

He stared at the bunny.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my life in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much. Just a little sign so I know."

He continued to stare at the bunny.

"I knew it."

He dropped the bunny. I opened the window. I had to make him believe. I then got an idea.

I frosted up the window and drew an Easter egg. I heard Jamie gasp.

"He's real." I heard.

I then frosted the other window. I then began to draw a bunny. Then I did what I used to for Elsa. I made the bunny come to life.

The bunny hopped through the air. Jamie chased it. It burst into snowflakes.

"Snow?"

Then he said. "Jack Frost."

"Did he say..."

"Jack Frost?"

"He said it again. He said... You said..."

He then turned to me. "Jack Frost."

"That's right! But that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name!"

Jamie stared at me. I began to realize why.

"Wait. Can you hear me?"

He nodded.

"Can you... Can you see me?"

He nodded.

"He sees me! He sees me!" I did a back flip. 300 years of having no one but Elsa see me, now Jamie sees me.

"You just made it snow!" Jamie said

"I know!"

"In my room!"

"I know!"

"You're real?"

"Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days? And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"

"That was you?"

"That was me!"

"Cool!"

"Right?"

"But what about the Easter Bunny? And the Tooth Fairy?"

"Real, real, real! Every one of us is real."

"I knew it!"

Just then we heard a voice at the other side of the door.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?"

I motioned him to tell.

"Jack Frost?"

"Okay." She laughed.

Just then we heard the sound of the snow globe portal. I looked out of the window. North's sleigh came falling to the ground. The reindeer ran off.

North cursed on Russian.

"Come back!"

Tooth went over to North.

"North are you okay?"

"Is official. My powers are kaput."

I flew down to them.

"Jack!" Tooth said falling off the sleigh. I helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

North used his sword to walk over to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." I turned around to see Jamie walk out of the house.

"The last light."

"Wow. It is you! I mean it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream." Jamie said as he looked at me.

"Jack, he sees you."

I bumped Jamie.

"Dad!"

I turned around to see Isa and Elsa running towards us.

"What are you doing?" I asked Elsa.

"We're a family. We stick together." She said as she grabbed my hand.

I smiled.

"Wait. But where's Bunny?"

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all. Bunny most of all."

A little bunny hopped out of the back of the sleigh.

"Oh no."

...

Elsa's POV

"Aww!" Isa said.

I looked Bunny in disbelief. Bunny was now a small fluffy bunny.

Jamie walked up to him. "That's the Easter Bunny?"

"Now somebody sees me." Bunny said. "Where were you about an hour ago, mate?"

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool. Now he's cute." Jamie began to scratch behind his ears. Bunny began to tap his foot, but then shooed Jamie away.

"Did you tell him to say that?" He asked Jack. He hopped over to Jack.

"That's it. Me and you. Come on!" Bunny hopped around, preparing to take on Jack.

"No. Actually, he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't." Jamie explained.

Bunny looked shocked. "He made you believe? In me?"

Bunny looked at Jack with grateful eyes. Jack smiled back.

Then the sky thundered. We looked up into the sky to see a dark cloud with the man that has tried to ruin my family for years.

It was Kozmotis.

 _ **Elsa has been reunited with Pitch/Kozmotis!**_

 _ **What do you think is going to happen between the two of them?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 14 will be here soon.**_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Battling Pitch

Jack's POV

"Get Jamie and my family out of here." I said as I jumped into the sky.

"Be careful Jack." North said as I flew away.

"Jack Frost!" Pitch yelled. "Ha! Let's end this, shall we!"

I shot my powers at him. But it didn't hurt him.

"That little trick won't work on me anymore!" He said as he casted his powers at me.

I fell to the ground. I landed in an alley.

"Jack!" Elsa ran over to me, followed by the others.

"That was a good try, Jack. A for effort." North said.

"He's stronger. I can't beat him." I said.

North and Tooth looked worried. Elsa stood up.

"Let me try."

"Elsa, no!"

Pitch's laugh echoed through the alley. Elsa stood in front of Jamie and Isa.

"Mrs. Frost, how are you going to fight him?" Jamie asked.

"Just like this." Elsa casted her powers at the shadows.

Pitch slammed up against a wall.

He looked right at Elsa.

"Well hello, Elsa."

He then disappeared into shadow.

"Let me guess, you two got separated through a time tear?"

I nodded.

"Well, I'm not worried about that now. I'm worried about him."

He began laughing again.

"All this fuss over one little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing. Very well, there are other ways to snuff out a light."

Bunny hopped in front of Jamie.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me." Bunny said.

A shadow of a hand came over Bunny. It tried to scratch him.

"Look how fluffy you are." Pitch said. "Do you want a scratch behind the ears?"

"Don't you even think about it!" Bunny said as he hopped onto North's hand.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this." Pitch said as he entered the alley with his nightmares.

I blocked Jamie. Pitch came into view.

"You look awful." Pitch smiled.

Elsa stood in front of us. She created a giant snowman. Pitch's nightmares pushed in aside.

"Oh Elsa. You were always a pain in the neck." Pitch casted his powers at her. She got hit.

"Elsa!" I shouted.

She got up and turned around. Her eyes were pitch black.

"Oh no." I whispered.

Elsa and the nightmares started closing in on us.

Jamie turned to me.

"Jack. I'm scared." I looked at my daughter holding on to my leg. I bent down to their level.

I then remembered what I said to my sister when she said she was scared.

"We're going to have a little fun instead." I then realized. "That's it. That's my center."

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogey..." Before he could finish, I threw a snowball at him. Everyone giggled.

I saw some junk that could be used as sleds.

"Now lets go get your friends."

...

We went sliding down the street. I created the ice so that we could move. I went to all of Jamie's friends houses. Soon all of his friends were with us.

But I then stopped.

There was a huge wave of nightmare dust. We all stared at it. Pitch stood on a nightmare on top of a building. Along with Elsa.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this?"

North tried to raise his sword, but he was too weak.

I turned to Jamie.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie."

"And we'll protect you mate." Bunny said.

"You'll protect them?" Pitch said. "But who will protect you?"

I got ready to fight when Jamie walked up.

"I will."

Then the girl named Cupcake stepped forward.

"I will."

Isa stepped forward

"I will."

Soon all of Jamie's friends stood in front of us.

"Still think there's no such think as the Boogeyman?"

The wave came rolling towards us.

Jamie stood firm. "I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you."

The wave came up and flew down on us. Jamie put his hand out. The black sand turned to gold.

Tooth's wings began to work. North got his strength back.

"No! Get them!" Pitch commanded to the nightmares. "Do your jobs!"

"Yeah, come on, come on." Bunny said. "Oh crikey."

The nightmares attacked. North threw some snow globes on the ground. And Yetis' came running out.

Bunny got back to his normal size and summoned his giant eggs. Elves came in riding toys.

"Let's get them!" Cupcake shouted as the kids charged.

I flew up and approached Pitch.

"Let my wife go!" I said as I destroyed some of his nightmares. He started to run. Elsa gasped as her eyes cleared.

"Elsa! You ok?" I asked.

"Never been better." She said as she began to shoot her powers at nightmares.

I continued to follow Pitch. I turned a corner and he threw a spear. Tooth came around and destroyed it.

"Thanks Tooth."

Bunny came out of a chimney.

"Ho ho ho!" As said as he threw his boomerang.

We had him cornered. He tried to jump onto another building, North stopped him, destroying the nightmare he rode.

North attacked Pitch first. Pitch swung his scythe. We all attacked Pitch until he was cornered.

"It's over Pitch. There's no place to hide." I said.

Pitch slid into the shadows. I looked for him.

"Jack look out!" Bunny said.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed.

Bunny threw his boomerang. I turned around to find Pitch about to finish me off.

But a golden stream of sand wrapped around his hand. He went flying away to a golden cyclone. It took form. It was Sandy.

Sandy pulled Pitch close and shook his finger at him. Then he punched Sandy into the sky.

We hurried up to Sandy.

Sandy made dream figures, helping all the children believe. Manta rays, dinosaurs and fish.

I threw a snowball at Jamie. He picked on up and threw it at his friends. Soon everyone was having fun.

"Your center?" North asked me.

"It took a while. But I figured it out."

North handed me a center of a Russian doll.

It was me.

 _ **Well Pitch has been deafeated again.**_

 _ **So now what?**_

 ** _Find out in the next chapter._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 15 will be here soon._**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Becoming a Guardian.

Elsa's POV

I threw a snowball at Isa. She fell down and laughed. But then I heard someone say.

"You dare have fun in my presence. I am the Boogeyman! And you will fear me!" Pitch tried to attack Jamie. Jamie passed right through him.

"No! No."

He looked at the guardians and me. He took off on a dead run.

We used a snow globe to cut him off. Pitch ran right into North.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth said as she tossed a quarter at him.

"A quarter?"

Tooth then punched him in the face. A tooth slid across the ice.

Pitch felt in his mouth. He looked up Tooth.

"And that's for my fairies." She said as he fairies squealed in anger.

"You can't get rid of me. Not forever. There will always be fear!" Pitch defended.

He looked at me with anger.

"And don't think for a second I have forgotten about you, Elsa."

"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be hear to fight fear." North said.

"And I will defend my family from you, like I always do." Jack said.

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch motioned to the nightmares around

us.

"They can't be my Nightmares. I'm not afraid." North said.

Pitch looked confused. Jack stepped forward.

"Looks like its your fear they smell."

Pitch looked scared and began to run. The nightmare attacked him and dragged him away.

I ran up to Jack and hugged him. The cold but little warmth from him was all I needed.

North walked up to us.

"Are you ready now, Jack? To make it official." North said.

Isa ran over to me and hugged me.

A yeti handed North a big book.

"Then is time you take Oath." North opened the book and began to read.

"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

Jack turned to Jamie, who just walked up with his friends. Jamie nodded. He looked at me. I nodded.

Jack turned to North.

"I will."

"Then, congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian."

Everyone cheered. North picked us Jack and kissed his cheeks.

The tooth fairies made a heart. Tooth flew up to them.

"Keep it together, girls."

Then North's sleigh flew down with the reindeer.

"Wow!" Isa said.

Sandy then made dream sand fireworks.

All the guardians got in the sleigh. Jack said a few things to Jamie, hugged him and began to walk to the sleigh. I walked up to him.

"Jack, where are you going?" I asked.

"Don't worry Elsa. I'll be back soon." Jack said.

I kissed him passionately.

"Please do."

Jack hopped on to the sleigh and it took off.

I grabbed Isa's hand and we began to walk home.

...

When we got home, Isa began telling Kristoff, Anna, and Carter about last night. She didn't leave one detail out. I sat and listened.

Then there was a knock at the door. Isa ran to the door and answered it.

"Dad!"

Jack walked in, picked up Isa and hugged her.

"Jack!" Anna ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Anna." Jack said as he hugged her back. Kristoff walked over and hugged him too.

Carter walked over. Jack looked down.

"Who's this?" Jack asked.

"Oh. Jack, this is Carter. Carter, this is your Uncle Jack." Anna explained.

Jack offered Carter his hand. Carter just hugged him.

"Just like his sister." Jack said.

I walked up to Jack. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Jack."

 _ **Finally Jack is home.**_

 _ **Ok Chapter 16 will be the last chapter of My Jelsa series. So If you want another kind of story, let me know.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 16 will be here soon.**_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Cadence/Being a Father.

Anna's POV

Two months later

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in Arendelle soon." The speakers said.

Kristoff and I decided to fly to Arendelle to see what has become of it. Also to find out about what happened to our daughter, Cadence.

Jack told us about how Cadence became Queen. But he didn't remember anything else.

When we landed, Kristoff took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "Not used to flying."

We left the airport, got a hotel room, and went to the castle. It was exactly the same. We bought tickets for the tour of the castle.

When we got to a picture of my father, I started to tear up.

The tour guide began to speak. "This here is King Adgar. He was a fair ruler to the people of Arendelle, along side his wife, Queen Idun. But their rule was cut short when they were killed in a shipwreck."

The tour moved on. It came to a picture of Elsa.

"Now here is the painting of the legendary Queen Elsa. It was said that she had magical powers. The power of ice and snow. So she was dubbed the Snow Queen. Along side her husband, King Jackson Frost, the kingdom flourished. But Queen Elsa mysteriously disappeared one day, and was never heard from since."

We came up to the next picture. There was a picture of a beautiful woman with blonde hair.

The tour guide pointed to the picture "Now this is a painting of Queen Cadence, daughter of Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna, who disappeared with Queen Elsa. She was an amazing ruler. Loved by all. She was the one the united the kingdom of the Southern Isles by marrying Prince Arthur. She died at the age of 99 surrounded by her family."

I walked up to the painting. I started at Cadence. Kristoff wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so proud of her." Kristoff said.

I smiled.

"Me too."

...

Jack's POV

I was out back playing with Isa. We were trying to get her to control her powers.

Being a guardian became like a day job. I traveled around the world, bringing joy to children, but always made it home. I was also able to help Elsa out with the ice shop business.

Today I took a day off for some bonding time with Isa.

I could tell she was scared to use her powers. Just like Elsa was. I took a deep breath and told her.

"Listen Isa, you're never going to get it if you keep being scared. Face your fears."

 **Life can be rough**

 **Life can be short**

 **So fill this lifetime only with good times**

 **You're no different**

 **You're not strange**

 **You are beautiful this way**

 **Time to clear**

 **Your mind**

 **Let go and join our kind**

 **No more fear**

 **No more shame**

 **No more pain**

 **Time to live**

 **Time to fly**

 **Time to face your fears**

 **Time to spark**

 **Time to shine**

 **Time to out your fears tonight**

Elsa came outside and began to sing as well.

 _ **Here we are**_

 _ **Times have changed**_

 _ **People you know have something to say**_

 _ **We're no different**_

 _ **Except one way**_

 _ **We are brave enough to be okay**_

 _ **Time to love yourself**_

 _ **You're beautiful that way**_

 _ **No more hate**_

 _ **No more shame**_

 _ **It's your faith**_

Elsa and I began to sing together. It has been a long time.

 _ **Time to live**_

 _ **Time to fly**_

 _ **Time to face your fears**_

 _ **Time to spark**_

 _ **Time to shine**_

 _ **Time to out your fears tonight**_

 _ **I, I, I, I, I, I,**_

 _ **You know, Know me**_

 _ **Finally singing round**_

 _ **So proud so proud**_

 _ **Feeling invincible**_

 _ **Feel it all around**_

 _ **You do, you do, you do**_

 _ **Oooh you do!**_

 _ **Time to live**_

 _ **Time to fly**_

 _ **Time to face your fears**_

 _ **Time to spark**_

 _ **Time to shine**_

 _ **Time to out your fears**_

 _ **Time to live**_

 _ **Time to fly**_

 _ **Time to face your fears**_

 _ **Time to spark**_

 _ **Time to shine**_

 _ **Time to out your fears tonight**_

 _ **Oh tonight...**_

Isa nodded and focused. She casted her powers. She made an ice flower.

"Isa! You did it!" I picked her up and hugged her. Elsa hugged us.

"Everything is perfect." I said.

"Not quite Jack, I have something to tell you."

 _ **And that's it.**_

 _ **This Concludes My Jelsa Series.**_

 _ **Let me know what you else you would like. I'm up for anything Disney, Dreamworks, Marvel, or DC Comics. If you want another Jelsa story, please give me some ideas.**_

 _ **For example, one of my projects is called The Frozen Avenger.**_

 _ **Thanks to all of you who supported me through this adventure. I couldn't ask for better fans.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Face Your Fears by Bria And Chrissy.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. The Next Story will be here soon.**_


End file.
